Alex Sold
by Gratia Donatus
Summary: Scorpia does not forgive or forget, a lesson Alex will learn when he is kidnapped and sold to them like a slave. What do they want? and will Alex survive long enough to find out? AN: I'm back and writing
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i know i'm going to regret starting a third story with all i have coming up but i got this idea and had to write it down. **

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Jay Scream went over the plan again in his head. It was perfect. There would be no possible way to stop him. Tomorrow was the first phase if all went well with this phase and the next then all would work out fine. He momentarily allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips. It was amusing how it all came down to a fourteen year old boy, that everything rested with one individual who didn't even want to be involved. Tomorrow that boy would once again be thrown into that world and in a most unpleasant way. He almost felt bad for Alex Rider. Almost. Emotion was a luxury he did not allow himself. Emotion was a weakness; emotion caused you to make mistakes. Scream rolled over in his king size four pestered bed. Tomorrow.

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Alex groaned and rolled over in his bed to glare at his alarm clock.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

He considered yanking the cord out of the wall or throwing it against the wall, or both. But that would be the third one this month.

_**BEEP BEEP SLAP**_

Alex sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the clock it read 7:30 AM time to get ready for school. Alex sighed he didn't like school; people thought he was weird, and why not he had missed weeks with only the excuse "I was ill" now come on out for two weeks with the flu. He would give anything not to have to go to Brooklyn today only Tom would hang out with him; because only tom knew his secret. That he was not a sickly child but a sort of spy. Not that he had ever asked for this life, it had sort of been shoved into it. Alex shook his head they would not use him again, he would make sure of that.

Twenty minutes later Alex sat downstairs eating breakfast with Jack. This morning it consisted of scrambled eggs, OJ and instant bacon. It was simple but good; after breakfast he said good bye to Jack and headed off to school on his bike. He had arranged to meet Tom at the school gate in ten minutes; he pedaled hard and turned down an alley to avoid riding on the main roads. Half way down the alley his chain fell off his bike he cursed mildly. Fixing the chain was an easy fix but it was annoying all the same. Alex pulled the bike over to the side of the road and dismounted the seat. He kneeled down in front of the chain and started working.

A hand came from behind and covered Alex's nose and mouth with a rag. It was wet and smelled sickly sweet; Alex fought and struggled against the arms holding him but it did no good. He tried not to breath but eventually could hold his breathe no longer and breathed in.

Immediately he felt the drug starting to take effect he didn't want to get away any more all he wanted to do was sleep. No if he fell asleep he would be captured. No more struggling just peaceful and quiet sleep. Stay awake, you don't want sleep, just stay awake! Sleep is waiting no more pain no MI6 just peaceful oblivion.

Eventually Alex couldn't fight it any more, he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Jay Scream smiled as he saw the boy fall into his man's arms completely asleep. Another man ran forward and helped the first man load the boy into the back of a police car. A third man was behind the wheel started the car and the siren and headed off towards Scream's headquarters. Still more men with leather gloves picked up the boy's bike and took it to a van they would plant it somewhere about half a mile from here. The operation had been smooth and exact. By moving the bike any evidence of the kidnapping would not be found. No one would notice that the boy was missing for at least another hour and by then it would be impossible to find Alex; Scream had made sure of it.

* * *

Tom was waiting for Alex at the gate of the school. Where was he? He might have been called on another mission but Tom didn't want to think of that. Every time he came back from one of those accursed things he got a little older. His eyes looked a little more like they had seen too much. Tom sighed why couldn't MI6 just leave the boy alone? The bell rang and tom headed into the building; where ever Alex was today Tom was sure it was not pleasant.

* * *

Alex groaned as woke up his head felt like it had been hit with a truck. His arms hurt though Alex was unsure why. Where was he? It took a second for Alex to remember what had happened. As soon as the memories returned to him his eyes snapped open; he had been kidnapped. Alex looked around the room where he was bring held it was lime green, a bright annoying shade of green that no one would ever want to paint a room. It took a second for Alex to realize that the room was made completely of green screen.

_Ah Crap_ Alex thought no even if he was found by the feed of the camera staring at him the person looking would see only what his captor wanted them to see. There had to be more of a reason for all the effort made to capture him. Something else was going on here something much bigger than Alex alone.

_Tell me it's going to be my job to save the world…again! _For a second the thought amused Alex he didn't have super powers or any special "abilities". He wasn't a grown up with a full knowledge of "the force" or whatever the hell adults knew that teenagers didn't. He was fourteen and he'd already saved thousands of lives what was it six maybe seven times now; he'd lost count.

Alex looked up; his arms were suspended above him with lime green chains hung on a lime green hook. Alex sighed and looked around again he was sitting in the middle of the room, the hook was close to a loop, giving just enough room between the end of it and the ceiling to fit a chain at just the right angle. Whoever had kidnapped Alex clearly knew what they were doing and who they were dealing with. They had thought of everything to keep Alex were he was. There it was again. That sense that something else was going on here.

He could reach nothing with his out stretched feet and he could not get his hands free. Unable to find a way to escape Alex resigned to glare at the walls.

Hours passed and Alex still sat in the ugly lime green room finally a man entered the room from a door with a handle only on the outside. Before he closed the door Alex glimpsed a cream wall just outside the door and a portrait of a family. The man approached Alex warily. He showed no emotion his face blank as if he had taken an eraser and erased everything that made him human leaving behind an empty shell. The man's face was pale almost sheet white he wore black jeans and a black polo that looked like they had seen better days as well as old ratty converse, also black. His black clothing only made him look even paler, if that was possible. He hade blue eyes that would have been described as bright had it not looked like all the life had left them long ago. Alex thought that if he ever saw a zombie they would look close to this.

"Good morning Alex." The man said his voice as emotionless as his face, Alex said nothing.

"I am Jay Scream." Though he obviously already knew Alex's name he waited for Alex to say his own; Alex again said nothing. Usually this technique angered the people who captured him and then they made mistakes. Jay Scream didn't even seem phased by his rudeness.

"Well Alex since you will not speak I will inform you of what will happen to you. You have made a great number of enemies Mr. Rider. Enemies who, I assure you want revenge. I, as you can probably see, am not rich and to complete my plan I need money or allies, or both. You will be the source of one or both."

"And how do you expect me to do that? I'm a single fourteen year old boy with no job." Alex feared he already knew the answer to this question but still asked.

"As I said before, Alex, you have made many enemies. Your enemies will pay greatly for me to hand you over to them. You see Alex I will hold an auction inviting only two parties to come. One I'm sure will want you back quite much, they are MI6." Alex said nothing but fought back the urge to lash out at the man, not that his bonds would let him, Scream continued.

"The other I'm sure wants you as much if not more than MI6. I'm sure you remember them, they are Scorpia." Alex felt his insides go cold; Scorpia would certainly want him back, and this time they would ensure that he did not survive.

"The auction will begin in two minutes" With that Scream left the room leaving Alex to fume alone.

* * *

Jay scream left the boy alone he would not see the auction. Jay walked to the room directly to the right of Alex's; inside there were two laptop computers each with a webcam. Neither was lit yet the auction would begin in two minutes."

* * *

**One hour earlier.**

Alan Blunt sat at his computer at seven o'clock AM he arrived there every day a precisely the same time. This morning was no exception. As his computer started up an alert came up that he had a new email. Nothing unusual. Blunt clicked on his inbox; the new email appeared in bold **Auction, one item-person for sale. You don't want to miss this Blunt.** Mr. Blunt stared at the subject usually he would have thrown this in the spam pile of his inbox but two things grabbed his attention; one they had used his name and the other was that it said it "item-person" something wasn't right of that Blunt was sure. Blunt clicked on the email and read.

_Good Morning Mr. Blunt,_

_As you may have guessed I am the auctioneer, I have invited two parties to partake in this single item auction today, yourself at MI6 and the association of Scorpia. If you wish to partake in this Auction click __**here**__._

If Scorpia was involved this couldn't be something that Blunt could afford to lose. He clicked and another message appeared on the screen.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this it means you are now part of an auction set to begin in exactly 52 minutes. The item on sale is something that I believe you both want and I have gone to great lengths to procure. As I said before you are now in the auction whether you choose to bid is your choice._

_THE ITEM FOR SALE CAN BE VEIWED __**HERE**_

Blunt clicked; another window popped up it was a video. In the corner of the screen was a small word that said "LIVE" this was the first thing Blunt noticed about the video. The second was the color of the room. It was bright pink, almost neon, like the color of a highlighter. Lastly Blunt noticed the boy chained with black chains to the ceiling. There was a button on the bottom of the screen that said "_**ZOOM IN**_" Blunt dragged the button and zoomed in on the boys face. Blunt caught his breath, he recognized the boy immediately, it was Alex Rider. Blunt punched his intercom. "Get Mrs. Jones in here, NOW!" Blunt looked at the bottom of the screen again.

_**50 minutes to auction.**_

* * *

**Well a six hour plane ride and thats all I've got to show for it. Boy did I leave you guys on a cliff hanger. oops. I guess I'm just evil like that! :D and to be even more evil i'm going to a week of camp in 2 days and even if i do write another chapter by then it will still be a cliffy... probably. oh well. it's fun for me to see your reactions. review if ya want!**

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH I GOT CASCADED WITH REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE ARE AWSOME!! Any hoo thanx a lot to everyone who read my story. I'll stop rambling now here's chapter two.**

**Find Truth **

**Kale Ride**

* * *

40 minutes after Blunt had seen Alex for sale ten Scorpia executives sat down for a meeting. They brought up their computer and saw the same email Blunt had. Oh they intended to bid alright. That boy had made them look foolish… twice! It was time he died. Or they would put him to use forcing him on missions or to train a whole new regimen of teenage operatives. Oh Yes they could use Alex. They sat down staring at the computer screen.

_**8 Minutes to auction**_

* * *

Blunt stared at the computer screen along with Mrs. Jones and several other agents.

"We have to buy him back Alan." Mrs. Jones said making sure to keep her voice in check so the truth would not be seen. She was terrified that the boy would die. He was so young after all.

"What if it's a trap? This man just takes our money and kills Alex."

"Then he'd do the same to Scorpia and it really doesn't matter because Alex dies no matter what we do! But if this auction is for real and the auctioneer truly intends to give Alex to the group that buys him. Scorpia will kill him or use him against us."

"You know our policy on giving ransom."

"Alan!" She said exasperhated. "If you hadn't dragged him into being a spy against his will, he would be a happy teenager right now. This obviously wasn't a random thing whoever this is knows who Alex is. They know his past and his abilities otherwise don't you think Alex would be able to get out of that cell! He's gotten out of worse, which grown men couldn't, he's smart. This auctioneer designed That cell specifically for Alex! We have to buy him back!" Blunt stared at her and answered, well bluntly.

"You're right Mrs. Jones. We Have to buy him back;" He then turned to one of the other agents. "How much can we afford to use in the auction?"

"Well that depends on many factors such as-"

"Damnit agent Walks we don't have time for this just answer the question!" Blunt shouted at the man; you could ask Walks a yes or no answer and he'd tell you all the reasons for yes and no and never give you an answer.

"Fifteen million, sir." Blunt nodded, fifteen million was a lot of money, but would it be enough.

_**The Auction will begin in five seconds**_

… _**four**_

… _**three**_

… _**two**_

… _**one**_

The two computer screens in the room where Scream was flickered to life; Screamed had positioned the computer screens so they looked directly at a television monitor that held a live feed into Alex's cell. Neither bidder could see the other, or Jay Scream, but Scream could see them. It was time.

"Good morning Gentlemen and Ladies." Scream said in that dead voice of his both parties nodded in return. "As, I am sure you have read in the email we have only one item for sale today and that is the boy before you. I am sure you already know him but allow me to introduce him anyway. This is the famous Alex Rider. He is strong smart but a little rambunctious. You have my word that the boy before you is indeed alive and unharmed. We shall start the bidding at 2 million dollars."

The auction continued both Scorpia and MI6 refusing to back down. The auction hit fourteen million with Scorpia in the lead. MI6 offered fifteen million and Scream turned to Scorpia and sealed Alex's fate. "Twenty million" they said; Scream waited for MI6 to retaliate they said nothing. "Twenty million going once…" Still MI6 said nothing "twice…" Alan Blunt looked down at his desk "SOLD! To Scorpia. Thank you very much MI6 for attending this meeting but you have been out bid. Again thank you and good bye." Jay scream put a lense cap over the web cam and turned off the feed to Blunt's office. He then turned to the Scorpia video feed.

"Now listen carefully the boy's chains are laced with electricity if you do not follow my directions to the letter the chains will send 5000 volts through him and he will die. I will be leaving here in two hours time if the boy is left chained for four hours after that he will be electrocuted. I will send the address by email. Now after left only after you can pick up the boy. The key to the chains as well as the switch to turn of the electricity are located just out side the cell where I've put him. All doors will have a set of keys and a switch, don't touch any of them or the boy will die. Touch only the items located on the third door to the right across from the family portrait. Only his cell will be unlocked all the other doors will remained locked at all times. You will not have to worry about him running away before you can get to him. He will be drugged. The drug will last twelve hours and I will give it to him just before I leave in two. Do you understand?" The Scorpia operatives nodded and turned off their side of the feed. Scream sighed it was done, now he had to pack.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Alex stared up at the chains, he hated them if it wasn't for them he would be free to do any thing he wanted. Free. Since when had that word meant so much to him. Was there such a thing as true freedom? Now that he thought about he had been a slave for the past year at least. Forced to do things he didn't want to, being used and every time he returned with new bruises to show where he'd messed up. No his life was not much better than slavery. It might not matter anymore. If Scorpia had bought him he truly was a slave. Although they might just kill him; but the more Alex thought about it the more it seemed that that's not what they had in mind.

The door opened again and in stepped Jay Scream Alex glared at him and waited for him to speak he did not. Instead he crossed to Alex until the two were face to face.

"Your new owners will be here shortly." The words sent a chil through Alex.

"I am owned by no one!"

"That might have been true in the past but today you have been bought by Scorpia. They now own you." Alex stared up at scream; it was all over Scorpia had bought him. He would die. Scream placed a damp rag over alex's nose and mouth. This time alex did not fight, he almost welcomed the on coming oblivion.

Thirty minutes later two Scorpia agents laoded Alex into the trunk of a car and drove him off towards his new life.

* * *

**I got more reviews for chapter one than i have for a story 7 chapters long you all are amazing. review if ya want**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yall are amazing. every time i look at my email there is more stuff for this stroie thanx soooooo much. well i'm sorry to leave on that cliffie for a week but i was at camp and they dont like computers. but i'm back now here's chapter three.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Alex with another headache. How many trucks could possibly hit him in one day? Or was it two days? He wasn't really sure; it seemed like forever ago he had been riding him bike to school. He wondered if Jack was worried about him. He was sure MI6 had told her by now. Were they looking for him? Why had they let Scorpia but him? His stomach clenched at the thought.

He Hated MI6. If the hadn't gotten him involved with Stormbreaker in the first place he wouldn't be in this position right now. Alex opened his eyes and looked around. Immediately he realized he had been moved. The green screen walls and chains had been replaced by a cinder block room and no chains. The room was small; it had no windows and a single door at one end which was the only source of light. The door had been left open.

Alex stood up slowly and felt a strange pressure on his left ankle. He lifted his pant leg to expose what looked like a silver bangle that had been welded together around his ankle. The thing was half an inch wide and a centimeter thick. It had a glowing green light on the side. It was fairly loose but there was no way he was getting it off without amputating his own foot.

Alex looked down at the bangle astonished. What on earth were these people doing to him? Warily Alex lowered his pant leg and approached the door. He stood in the doorway for a second. Unsure of whether or not he truly wanted to go where Scorpia was leading him. He thought for a moment and thought that if Scorpia wanted to kill him they would have done so already. Alex had no idea how long he'd been asleep but he guessed it was long enough for them to have killed him. Alex braced himself and walked out into the hallway.

The hallway reminded Alex of something you would see in a doctor's office. They were half white half peach; the combination of colors was just ugly. Alex looked around again there were no windows and no doors; except one elegant looking set of French double doors that seemed out of place in the doctors hallway. Alex Walked up to the door and entered without bothering to knock.

Inside a man sat alone eating lunch at a long table that could have seated twenty. He looked up when Alex entered the room and smiled.

"Alex, please sit down, eat something you must be famished." Alex was starving; he hadn't eaten since breakfast with Jack who knows how long ago. The rebel in him wanted to say no, but the stomach said there was no use dying on an empty stomach. Alex slowly approached the table and sat. Immediately a platter of steaming food appeared in front of him as well as an ice cold Coke. Alex hesitantly picked up his fork and began to eat. Although the food was delicious Alex was wary he was eating his enemy's food after all. Why would Scorpia buy him and then just poison him with only one person in the room to watch? No, something else was going on here.

The man said nothing the entire time Alex ate, he just stared. Alex tried to ignore him but was growing increasingly uncomfortable under the unwavering stare of those black eyes. Alex finished eating; he placed down his fork and knife on his plate. He then sat back and looked directly back at the man; the brown eyes met the black. Neither said anything for a long time they just stared.

Alex found himself accessing the man before him. He had black eyes and red hair, but that was of no concern to Alex he was looking at the man's muscular build. The man was strong and in good shape, there was no way Alex could take him down in a fight.

For a long time they continued to stare at each other. Finally the man leaned forward in his seat and began to speak.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked; Alex said nothing. "I am Dr. Robert Veritas, one of the board members in Scorpia: and you of course are the infamous Alex Rider. You have made a fool of our organization twice now Mr. Rider, and as I am sure you remember Scorpia does not forgive nor forget." Alex suddenly became aware of the scar on his chest that had almost taken his life.

"After many long and hard hours of debate the other board members and I have decided that for the moment you are more valuable to us alive. You owe us a great deal Alex Rider. We have decided that you will pay your debt working for us."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me; I will never work for you again."

"That's just the thing you don't have choice in the matter."

"I am no ones slave."

"We _bought_ you for 20 million dollars and you were brought here against your will. Face it Alex, we own you; whoever you were doesn't matter anymore because now you are a slave of Scorpia." Dr. Veritas paused and looked at Alex trying to hide the triumph in his eyes.

"We have a new operation called Schooled Sabotage. The idea behind it is to have our own teenage operatives all over the world. You, Alex, were the inspiration and as such it is only fitting that you be the one to train these teens." Alex looked at the man before him in pure shock. Scorpia actually expected him to train other teens to do what he was forced to do?

"I won't do it." Alex said; anger flared in Dr. Veritas' eyes. He reached into his pocket for something. Alex expected a gun and instantly jumped to his feet, Veritas had no gun, instead, he produced what looked like a television remote. Alex stared at the remote not comprehending what it was. Dr. Veritas looked Alex in the eye and slowly and deliberately pressed a button.

Electricity coursed through Alex, he wanted to cry out, but found he couldn't, he was paralyzed. Alex didn't know how long the electricity lasted, but finally it stopped. Alex found himself on his hands and knees gasping for breath and trembling.

"You will work for us, Alex." Veritas said dangerously soft and slow. "Or you will suffer."

* * *

**Welllllll i gues i have a knack for writing cliffies. more is on it's way. review if ya want.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	4. Chapter 4

Yall rock

**Yall rock!! Eleven reviews! Yes! You guys are gonna make it so I can't write new chapters cause I'm so busy writing replies! Let's keep it that way! So I feel knida bad about all the cliffies. Okay I'm lying here's chapter four!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Two weeks later.

Alex woke to a knock on his door at exactly half past six in the morning. He groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"C'mon Rider on your feet, lets move!" Raina's voice came through the door. Alex got to his feet and pulled on a pair of jeans an old ratty t-shirt and converse shoes. He was still sore from the day before; he glared down at his pant leg where the tag was. He hated the dumb bracelet. There had to be someway to get it off, but Alex had tried everything. Sighing Alex opened the door; Raina was still there, waiting for him with her back to the opposite wall.

Her appearance still unsettled Alex she was tall, well built and tan. She always wore mixtures of black and white, even her hair was jet black with white highlights. Today she wore black cargo pants with a white belt, her T-shirt was white with a picture of a black guitar and the whole outfit was topped off with black hand gloves with the fingers cut off. None of this was unsettling; the unsettling thing about Raina was her eyes. They were blue but the shade of blue was so light it was almost nonexistent; her eyes looked white except for her pupils.

"You finally ready spy-boy?" Raina asked sarcastically, Alex did not reply. Raina was always trying to bait him; annoyed Alex pushed past her and started down the hallway.

"Well, well, well. What's the matter spy-boy? Not a morning person?"

"Raina, would you just shut up and give me clipboard." Raina scowled, but handed Alex the clipboard. "Thank you." He wanted to tell her what had happened to him just so she would lay off, but that would be "against the rules". Alex made his way towards the field outside, where his class would be waiting.

Alex had been assigned the class five days ago; when he'd finally agreed to train operatives. They had held him in a concrete room with nothing in it for nine days. Every day another operative would come and torture him. They had told him that it would all stop when he agreed. After searching the cell for days and finding no way out he had finally agreed. He had thought that he could escape when he was let out of the cell, but no.

Alex was always being watched. There was always someone; the man watching the class from the corner, the woman working on her karate alone in a close by field. He was never left alone. Whenever he did something "against the rules" an operative would come over and ask for a "quick word". This meant that Alex would get another dose of electric discipline.

Then there was Raina to deal with. She hated him with a passion, she had been promised this assignment. Then Alex had come along and stolen her lime light, it only made it worse that they had made her second in command. Raina had seen it as an insult; she was determined to make things as hard for Alex as possible.

Alex pushed open the hallway door and stepped into the warm Italian sunlight. Alex still hated Malagosto but the weather was really great. The class was already in the field warming up; Raina blew a whistle and instantly all the students were on their feet and running towards there places. Ten seconds later four lines of five cadets faced Alex in complete silence. With that the lesson began, everyday held the same thing for Alex. Wake up in the morning at six thirty, begin teaching at seven, teach until nine, have breakfast till ten, teach until five, dinner till six, going over lesson plans with Raina till eight, free time till nine and finally lights out at nine fifteen. Then the next day it all started over again. This schedule just kept on; after Alex had had the class for three weeks he was beginning to contemplate suicide.

"Sir?" Alex turned around and faced the boy, it was Daniel. Daniel was the most advanced when in tactical thinking, but his reaction time was slow. He shifted uncomfortably under Alex's gaze. Daniel hated looking into the boys brown eyes, they were haunted, like Alex had lived to long and seen far too much.

"What is it Daniel?"

"There's a man here to see you." Alex felt his gut tighten; he knew exactly what the man wanted. "Thank you Daniel, go back to the class." Daniel nodded and headed off to rejoin the class. Today they were working in groups of five. One of them had to disable the other four without being noticed. Of course disable just meant tag here, not actually kill or knock out. Alex walked over to Raina who was watching the class and making notes on her clipboard.

"What do you want spy-boy?"

"I have to go talk to someone so watch the class."

"Whatever you say." Alex could tell that it was extremely hard for her to take orders from him; it got harder every time. Sighing he walked over to the man in the corner of the field and the man standing there. With a pang, Alex recognized him, it was Dr. Veritas. This man was the first to activate the bracelet, this man had been the one to attach the thing to Alex's ankle and this man was the only man who knew how to get it off. Alex walked up to him and stared directly into the man's face.

"What?" Alex said, his voice dripping with distain.

"You really should learn respect Alex." Alex said nothing but his jaw tightened.

"I'm sure you know why I am here." Again Alex said nothing.

"Well come on, I've got more important things to do today than punish you for your mistakes." With that he turned and headed of towards the main building on the island, Alex sighed and followed. He could have run away but that would just mean more torture. He just wanted to get this over with. All of the people set to watch Alex followed behind him waiting to see him in pain.

* * *

Raina watched Alex talking to the man in the corner of the field. Then the man walked off, Raina thought Alex would come back but he followed. Okay fine they wanted to talk privately; that's when Raina noticed something weird. The four Scorpia operatives, who had been minding there own business a moment ago, were now following Alex. If spy-boy had taught her nothing else it was to notice when something was out of place; and this was defiantly out of place. Something was going on and she was going to find out what.

"Daniel!" The Boy looked up from what he was doing, Raina motioned him over.

"What is it ma'am?" He asked when he was standing before her.

"Watch the class for a second I have to go get something." With that Raina ran off in the direction where Alex had disappeared behind the building. When she turned the corner she saw a circle of five men with Alex in the center. What was going on? A red haired man spoke, he was holding something that looked like a television remote but Raina couldn't tell what it was.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. When are you going to learn to obey the rules?" The man pressed one of the buttons briefly and Alex's body lurched. The group of men snickered, and the man holding the remote smirked. Alex said something that Raina couldn't make out and the man's smirk turned into a scowl. He nodded to one of the men who then walked forward.

The red head nodded again and the man kicked Alex in the gut. Alex gasped but did not cry out, Raina watched as the kicker stepped back and another man stepped forward. He too kicked Alex only his foot landed on Alex's chest driving the boy to his knees. The cycle continued, until each man had kicked Alex twice.

When the beating finally stopped Alex was on the ground. Not once had Alex cried out, with every kick he had grunted a little but never had a scream escaped his lips. The red haired man said something else and pressed the button on the remote again, this time holding it. Alex's body began to shake violently, the men in the circle laughed as the boy suffered; finally the man released the button. Alex's body stopped shaking, the man snapped his fingers and two men came forward and dragged Alex to his feet.

"Now Alex, go back to your class, and do not insult me again."

Raina turned and ran back to the class, about three minutes later Alex showed up looking a little disheveled but otherwise fine. Raina knew better; something was going on and Alex was at the center of it all; some how it involved rules, the class and a remote. Raina didn't know what it all meant but she knew how to find out, and Alex had a lot to explain.

* * *

**Well I wasn't a big fan of this chapter but they will get better again and soon. Review if ya want!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people,**

**thank you soooo much for reviewen it makes me happy! :) anyhoo no idea how this chapter turned out i just sorta started writng and this is what happened. review if ya want.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Alex hadn't had a chance; he had been surrounded by five men, all of whom wanted to hurt him. So he had done the only thing he could, he had taken the beating silently. He would not cry out, not give them the satisfaction of knowing they were hurting him. After the beating Alex thought he saw a flash of color near the corner, but there was nothing there. Alex was sent back to his class with bruises and feeling tingly. The men who "disciplined" him were always careful not to leave any bruises that could be seen, but Alex's chest was black and blue as was his stomach. He couldn't take much more of this he could feel his spirit breaking everyday. When Alex arrived back at his class he found Raina exactly where he had left her.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked her when he was standing next to her.

"Nothing much, Daniel was disabled as the spy again, Jesse disabled all her men without being caught and Kevin disabled not only his group of four men but also two other groups and three of a third before he was caught."

"Write that down for achievements." Alex said and began to leave.

"You got it Alex." Alex stopped it was the first time Raina had called him Alex instead of that ridiculous nick name spy-boy. Maybe she was warming up to him a little or maybe it was just a mistake. Alex shook his head and walked out into the field to teach his class.

That night Alex sat at a table alone in the cafeteria waiting for Raina. They met here every night to work out awards and the next day's lesson plan. As usual Alex was being watched. There was a man outside the door "relaxing". Although the man never listened in on their lesson plans; but if he didn't hear talking or saw Alex leave before the appropriate time, there would be consequences. Alex looked up at the clock it was quarter after six, Alex felt his instincts kick in. Raina was never late, maybe something was wrong. Alex brushed the thoughts away like bothersome flies; he just didn't care any more.

Five minutes later Raina walked in carrying the clip board.

"You're late." Alex said, he didn't want to make lesson plans or write awards he just wanted to go to bed.

"So?"

"So I want to get this finished did you bring the rewards list?"

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"Raina give it to me."

"No, I don't think I will." What was going on with her? She was usually terse but obeyed what he said, if just barely.

"Raina, if you don't give me that clip board I swear-"

"Careful Alex, you don't want to break 'the rules' again do you?" She pulled something from under her black jacket, something that looked like a television remote. Alex Jumped to his feet eye's never leaving the remote. The bracelet around his ankle seemed to get tighter.

_When had they told Raina? How many people would she tell? Would she us the remote here and now?_

"I knew something was going on." Raina said looking Alex in the eye with her white ones.

"What?" Alex looked closer at the remote and realized it was a television remote.

"But how did you-"

"How long have the operatives been beating you?"

"What? You-"

"Answer the question!" Raina crossed her arms and looked Alex in the eyes. Somehow she had found out, Alex had no idea how, but she had. Should he tell her? He wanted to; he was so tired of everyone thinking that he was an assassin.

"About five weeks."

"That's impossible you've only been her for almost four."

"Here as in, teaching the class yes, here as in on Malagosto no; I've been here over a month."

"Where were you for the first week?"

"In the cells beneath the complex."

"Why were you down there?"

"Because I refused to teach this class."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Rider, and you are?"

"Oh shut up idiot, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do but I'm not to keep answering your questions. It's my turn!"

"Fine, ask away!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"How did you find out about the beatings?"

"Well that I have you to thank for. You teach to be aware of your surroundings, and to see when something isn't quite right. When you followed that man away all of the adults followed you both. I knew something was off and wanted to see what so I followed them. That's when I saw them surrounding you. I saw the whole thing."

Alex looked at Raina and couldn't help the trace of a smile that crossed his lips; apparently he was a good teacher.

"Okay my turn spy-boy. If you didn't want to teach the class and you were held in a cell for a week, which can only mean one thing, you're a prisoner. How did you get here?"

Alex flinched at the question, he knew it was coming but hoped that it would wait a little longer. He couldn't exactly explain it from him being kidnapped he had to all the way back to the beginning, the door bell.

So Alex told Raina his story, all of it, he left nothing out. In some ways it felt good to share the story with someone. In other ways Raina was the last person he wanted to know about his life.

"Well as you probably guessed, MI6 lost the auction and I was shipped here. I thought Scorpia was just going to kill me but instead they made me their slave. And the rest is history." Alex finally finished. For a long time Raina said nothing; Alex was reminded of another time, in another place, with another girl. He had told her the same thing although the story had gotten considerably longer since then it still felt good to tell someone.

"I didn't know that someone could do something like that to someone." Raina said not looking at him.

"One last question," she said looking up, "What does the remote do?"

"Have you ever seen those dog collars that shock the dog when he steps over the property line?"

"Yeah."

"Well they gave me one, not a collar, it's around my ankle but it does essentially the same thing. It keeps me in line, or at least it's supposed to." Raina nodded and the two lapsed into silence once more. Raina was deep in thought; she had a choice to make. Right here, right now. Now that she knew what Alex was could she possibly go back to pretending she didn't know? She remembered her mom reading a poem to her so long ago.

"Two roads converged in a yellow wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by and that that has made all the difference."

No she couldn't turn her back on a friend in need, she wouldn't.

"Well that settles it spy-boy." She said with a sigh, Alex looked up confused. "We're getting you out of here."

"But how the bracelet has a homing beacon, I can't go anywhere without them knowing."

"Then, we'll just have to take it off."

"You can't, it's not possible."

"I'll find away."

Raina had made her choice, she had chosen a road. It was definitely the harder of the two choices but it was the right thing to do. Was it the road less traveled by? Raina didn't know, but it _would _make all the difference.

* * *

**Major forshadowing this chapter... i think, based on what i have planned as of now it is. you know the drill review if you want.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All,  
Welllllllll this is chapter six of Alex Sold. I decided to do some credit's ("Finally!" shout's a friend) so here it goes.**

**Jou Veres for giving me sime amazing ideas on the way home from her sisters birthday like a month ago!**

**Jusmine- my number one reviewer with five chapters and five reviews :)**

**OddlySane - my number 2 reviewer with five chapters four reviews**

**All other reviewers- thank you soooo much i would name you induvidually but that would take waaaaayyyyyy to long and i don't have time. :)**

**the 15 people who added me to their favorite stories! I'm flattered**

**the 41 people who have me on story alert I'm glad you like it.**

**and finally to Anthony Horowitz for not suing because of my lack of disclaimers! (i still don't own Alex Rider!)**

* * *

Alex and Raina parted for the night after the clock struck midnight Alex was already late and he thought he knew what awaited him in the morning. Alex didn't care; he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, hope. Raina knew who and what he was. Someone cared, he had no idea how Raina would help him but it felt wonderful to know that he wasn't alone anymore. As he stretched out on his bed he smiled for the first time in a month.

Alex woke to a knock on his door at exactly half past six in the morning. He groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"C'mon Rider on your feet, lets move!" Raina's voice came through the door. Alex got to his feet and pulled on a pair of jeans an old ratty t-shirt and converse shoes. He was still sore from the day before; he glared down at his pant leg where the tag was. He hated the dumb bracelet. There had to be someway to get it off, hopefully Raina could think of something. He sighed and opened the door; He saw Raina standing across the hall.

"You're already late spy-boy!" She glared at him with her white eyes. Alex cocked an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"What I-"

"Well are you coming or not?" She said giving Alex a "just do it" look. Alex nodded and held out his hand for the clipboard. It was just another day on Malagosto. Alex taught Raina glared; halfway through the afternoon Dr. Veritas came by again asking to borrow Alex for a bit. Alex nodded and followed him be hind the building again. This was about how late he was up the night before.

"Alex I am going to give you ten seconds to tell me why you were late last night." Alex said nothing but glared at the man in front of him. Another man rounded the corner and headed straight for Veritas. Instead of a mass conversion like the day before the three men and one woman came in a trickle. Finally everyone was assembled; there were only four today not including Veritas himself.

"Well Alex?" Alex stared into the man's face with enmity.

"Piss off." Veritas' eyes narrowed and he raised the remote.

"Is that what you really want to say Alex?" Alex walked toward Veritas; Veritas did not try to stop him but stood and let him approach.

"Yes." Alex said and spit in Dr. Veritas' face. The man cried out in surprise and snapped his fingers.

Dr. Veritas was puzzled by the boy he saw before him. Just the day before he had seen Alex's spirit breaking his stubborn will finally beginning to submit. Today something was different; the brown eyes that stared at him yesterday hopeless sad things, these eyes burned like fire. As the boy approached him he decided to let him approach. Something was different Alex had never before been so bold.

"Yes." He said and spat in Veritas' face. Veritas cried out and snapped his fingers. Two men came forward and grabbed Alex's arms forcing the boy to his knees. Veritas came forward growling; when he stood in front of Alex he pulled back a fist and slammed it into Alex's face hard. After the first came another and another, the vicious beating continued until Veritas' anger was spent. Alex's face was bruised and bloody and at some point during the pounding he had lost conciseness. His head hung low and blood dripped onto the pavement.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Veritas shouted at the men holding the limp body of the boy. Then he turned and left the boy behind him.

Raina was beginning to worry. She knew very well what was happening to Alex, but something was wrong last time the beating had been severe but it had only lasted about ten minutes. Alex had been gone for nearly an hour. She heard footsteps approaching and sighed in relief. She looked at the source of the footsteps and sucked in her breath. It wasn't Alex, It was the red haired man Raina had seen torturing Alex the day before.

"Hello, I am Dr. Veritas. I'm here to inform you that Alex will not be returning to class today. He fell down the stairs and hit his head he should be fine for evening activities." Raina thought the man was very convincing but she didn't buy his story.

"Thank you I'll take the class today and meet alex at our normal time to disscuss what he missed." She said, she was a good actress too. Dr. Veritas nodded and left.

_What did Alex do now?_ She thought; but still she was worried for him. Once again she handed the class over to Daniel; she made her way over to the infirmary.

The hallways were off white and boring. Along each wall were many doors; each door led to another room with white walls. In each room there was a patient in a nondescript bed. The secretary had told raina that Alex was in room 43.

She passed 39.

Was alex okay?

40

What had happened to him?

41

Would he be able to walk?

42

How were they going to get out of here?

Room 43 looked the same as all the other rooms she had passed. It was the boy lying in the bed there was no way that boy was Alex. His face was beaten to a pulp, there were cuts and bruises every where. Raina was over come with a wave of different emotions.

She was furious that someone could do this to a boy, appalled at the sight of such brutality. Sympathetic for the recipient of the brutality and scared that he would not escape unscathed.

An Idea began to form in her head, a plan to save the boy. Was it crazy? Definitely. Would Alex hate it? Probably. Would it work? It just might. Now she just had to wait for Alex to regain consciousness. Without looking back Raina left, she would tell him tonight.

_That evening during planning._

"No." Alex said resigned to that fact. He would not go with Raina's insane plan. Raina glared at him.

"then you come up with something better spy-boy! Cause the way I see it this is your only chance, unless of course you'd rather be a _slave_ forever." Alex flinched at her words, he had thought for over a month of how to escape and come up with nothing. This was the only choice he had. He glared back at Raina, he didn't like it at all. If something went wrong than that was it. He would never get away.

"Fine!" He said angrily, "But wait until I heal a little." Raina smiled triumphantly.

"Deal." It would work she knew it would. Alex wasn't so sure but he didn't see another way.

_It will work _he thought to himself _It has to_.

* * *

**Well That's chapter 6! chapter sevenwill come when i have time to write it. review if ya want (please want!) **

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am ssssssooooooooooooooo sorry!! I know this took me forever to update. I had noooo time to work on this except when i stole a couple minutes. I am soooo sorry! This chapter had me in complete writers block too, so i might not be as good as my other ones, you tell me! review if ya want!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Two weeks passed. Every morning as Alex left his room, he saw her there across the hall. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk across her face. Alex would scowl at her and shake his head. She would push herself off the wall, still smirking and walk out the doors. Finally after two weeks Alex could put it off no longer. He was almost completely healed. He sighed and went to the door. There she stood, leaning against the wall same smirk, same crossed arms.

"FINE!" Alex shouted at Raina. Her smirk just got wider as she once again pushed herself off the wall. She unfolded her arms and skipped to the door. It was all Alex could do to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter.

"You coming spy-boy?" She asked playfully. Alex just nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. When Alex arrived at the door Raina was still waiting for him with her hand on the door.

"But, Raina,"

"Yes?"

"I think the skipping would make people a little suspicious." Alex pushed past her and out the door laughing quietly to himself; Raina was at his side instantly. Her smile turned to her more familiar scowl. Alex couldn't help chuckling to himself; this earned him a death glare from Raina and light punch in the arm.

They arrived at the field and started training; today they were working on strategy and finding a way when there appeared to be none. They worked the usual amount of time then the class headed of to breakfast, Alex stayed behind. _Am I really desperate enough to try this far fetched idea? _Just as he thought it he answered that yes he was; he had been here for a month and a half, which was long enough. It was time to leave.

Alex sighed he didn't want to be beaten again, but that was the key part. Alex shuffled back to his room and lay down on his bed making sure to keep an eye on the clock. Time passed slowly, Alex used the time to think.

_I wonder if Jack is ok, I sure she's worried sick about me! This is all MI6's fault if they had just let me be in the first place then I would be home!_

_Oh yes Alex? Would you be home? No because how many times have you stopped people from killing school kids, just, like, you!_

_Oh shut up!_ Every time he tried to think that annoying little voice named "Reason" was never far behind. Alex had no idea how long he had been thinking he looked at the little clock on his bedside table, he was already ten minutes late for the afternoon session. It would have to do. Alex stood up and left the room, he headed to the field where his class was waiting for him.

"About time, spy-boy," Raina said so only he could hear, "I thought I was gonna have to call in a search party." Alex rolled his eyes, he could not figure out what this girl wanted from him. First she said "break the rules" and now she was telling him he had done broken the rules too well. Alex began teaching, it wouldn't be long now.

"Okay listen up! Today we'll be working with tactical thinking. Now listen carefully, no matter how hopeless a situation seems there is _always_ a way out. You just have to open your mind to the possibilities, all of them, no matter how far fetched they might seem. You need to keep in mind that-"

"Excuse me Alex I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?" Alex turned and looked into Dr. Veritas' almost perfect façade.

"Of course, Raina, take control, you know what to do." Raina scowled, but nodded and turned back to the class. Her façade was better than Dr. Veritas', Alex turned and followed Veritas. While they were walking Alex saw something in the bushes near the water, a glint of red but as soon as he had seen it disappeared. Veritas rounded a corner and walked into the space between two buildings. Only then did it occur to Alex that they were alone, Veritas had probably reprimanded the men for massing in one motion, Veritas stopped and turned to face Alex.

"Alex, Alex, Alex I simply do not understand you. You have just healed from your last punishment and then you break the rules again! Do you not learn from your mistakes? Do you enjoy pain? What is it that makes you so determined to cause yourself agony? Is it pride? Your natural instinct to rebel?" Alex said nothing as he looked straight into the man's eyes. The man looked back and for a second was silent, lost in the strange boy before him. For a moment neither man nor boy spoke finally Alex took his chance.

"Why do I keep breaking the rules? Might I remind you I never asked to be brought here I was kidnapped by a mad man and sold in an auction like a slave. I came here drugged and only submitted to your demands under torture and threat of death. I was fitted with an ankle bracelet that sends volts of electricity through me like a dog. I am forced to comply with your every wish. Well Dr. Veritas, I am not a slave, just a victim to adults like you who want to run and or ruin my life. I have seen more than most old men will ever see, I have been captured and put to gun point too many times to count. So here is my question to you Veritas, why do you get such pleasure in torturing a fourteen year old prisoner who has no hope, no way to escape and no friends? What happened to you as a child to make you enjoy torturing school kids?" Veritas' face had been slowly turning purple the whole time, with Alex's final words he finally snapped and lunged at Alex. This time Alex was ready, He jumped aside and let Veritas hit the ground hard, Veritas was winded but got to his feet again instantly.

Veritas stared at Alex and they began to circle each other, the black eyes met the brown. Veritas lunged again trying to land a blow on Alex; Alex blocked it and pounded out a series of punches all were blocked by Veritas, when Alex momentarily stopped Veritas took his chance and attacked again.

"So you're actually going to fight me yourself instead of using a dumb remote!" Alex taunted, Veritas stopped suddenly and looked at Alex like a thought had hit him like a ten thousand pound whale.

"Well since you mentioned it," Veritas said with a smirk that made Alex freeze where he stood. Veritas reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. Breathing hard Veritas brandished the remote in Alex's face.

"It's quite a shame actually, Alex you could have been of so much use to us. Instead you chose to show your pride, and now you will die. Goodbye Alex Rider." Alex stared defiantly at Veritas. It was finally happening, after all those close shaves and brushes; Death had finally had enough and was going to take him now.

Suddenly a blur of black and white came from nowhere and tackled Veritas. When Alex looked again Raina was standing above a prone Veritas with a gun pointed in his face. Alex walked over to Raina to thank her but never got a word out.

"You stupid idiot!" She slapped him across the face with the hand that wasn't holding the gun.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you stick to the plan?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF HERE BY NOW!! BUT NOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO GET ALL REBELIOUS ON ME ON THE LAST DAY OF YOUR CAPTIVITY!! YOU COMPLETE ASS HOLE!!" Raina slapped him again when she was finished ranting.

"Okay, Okay! I made a mistake!"

"Yes you did so now we have to leave now instead of tomorrow. Because if I leave him alive he'll tell everyone what's going on and if I kill him people will wonder where he went! We have to leave now!"

"I know! You think I wasn't prepared with a backup plan all this time? I've been prepared to leave for a week but I couldn't figure out how to get the chain off."

"Well I found out how to do that yesterday!" Her eyes turned back to Veritas, who had risen to a kneeling position, and she cocked the weapon.

"Where is the key?"

"Wha-" Raina hit him with the butt of the pistol.

"Where is the key?"

"What key?" He was hit again with Raina's pistol.

"The key to Alex's anklet!"

"There is no key!" Alex felt his heart sink at those words, Raina hit Veritas again. The man now had a cut above his left eye.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Raina said dangerously slow. Her pistol now rested between Veritas' eyes, an inch off his flesh. "Where is the key?"

"You really think we were stupid enough to make a key for that bracelet? No! The only way to remove that tag is if 'the key' voluntarily gives it to you!"

"Well what is it?" Veritas said nothing, but he glared at Raina. Raina was unmoved and glared back before hitting him again.

"What is it?" Again Veritas said nothing and was rewarded by another blow. "WHAT IS IT VERITAS, I HAS BEEN A VERY LONG DAY AND I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOU!!" To prove her point Raina readied the gun to fire.

"Alright! Alright." Veritas said sounding broken.

_What a coward. Scorpia would be ashamed of this if they knew. Their men are supposed to be hard to break but that was surprisingly easy._ Alex thought as he surveyed the broken man in front of him. Veritas gave a small hopeless chuckle.

"You're going to shoot me whether I tell you or not." Raina narrowed her eyes and brought the tip to rest on Veritas' forehead. "You have ten seconds before I pull this trigger." Veritas looked down at the ground.

"Blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Blood, the key is blood."

"Whose blood?"

"Mine."

"Thank you." Raina lowered the gun slightly and pulled the trigger. The single shot reverberated through Alex's mind a hundred times. The seconds seemed to pass like hours. Veritas looked down at the blood spreading across his chest like a river then back at Raina. Finally his dying gaze landed on Alex and he smirked; feebly he reached down to the ground and picked up the remote. Alex was so frozen he didn't comprehend what was going to happen.

For the last time Veritas pushed the button, Alex again writhed on the ground in torment. An evil smile spread across the face of the dying man, the boy suffering was his last sight. When he could hold it at bay no longer death took him and he toppled, dropping the remote. The Electricity coursing through Alex stopped immediately; Alex sat up and looked at the dead man. For the entire time Alex had known him he had been nothing but evil, and evil he had died.

* * *

**Well there it is. Ilook foward to seeing what you thought of it. review if ya want!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helo all you faithful review and reader type people! Hey guess what? I'M BAAAAACCKK!!! I am soooooo sorry about the um two or three MONTH wait i am kicking myself over it. but i sorta got another plot bunnie and wrot the first chapter of an HP fanfic. so if you like my stuff check it out, i think it's pretty good. well that's all.**

**Find Truth **

**Kale Ride**

* * *

Alex stared at the body of the dead man then back at Raina.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She said unmoved, wiping away a little blood from the barrel of her pistol.

"Kill him! Why did you kill him?" Raina shrugged and looked at Alex with her emotionless eyes.

"It had to be done and I knew you wouldn't do it so the task fell to me and I carried out. He was a risk I could not afford to take, and neither could you." Alex shook his head, and looked back at Veritas lying dead in a pool of his own blood. _His Blood!_

Disgusted with what he was about to do, Alex rolled up his pants to the knee and examined the anklet again. There on the side almost imperceptible was a tiny scanner; Alex stared at it unable to believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Then Alex looked back at Veritas, trying not to be sick Alex stuck a finger in the man's blood. When he removed it his finger was crimson red.

Alex held his breathe as he placed his finger to the tiny scanner; to his amazement the bracelet clicked and broke in half. He was free! Immediately Alex felt as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. They couldn't hurt him anymore! Alex could have leaped for joy. Then he felt the sticky feeling on his wrist, yes he was free but freedom had come at the cost of another mans life. An evil man, but still.

"Come on Alex we have to get you out of here before someone notices the body." Alex nodded and rose to his feet. If he was thinking straight he would have taken the anklet with him; but the euphoria of being free clouded his judgment and he left it behind.

The two ran down the path in silence, they both knew where they were going now they just had to get there. The pier on Malagosto was heavily guarded by Scorpia agents, but it was the only way on and off the island.

Raina had snuck away from breakfast early and found the keys to the motor boat that was always docked there. Raina's shot had sounded through out the entire complex, so their time was limited at best, and the guards were on high alert.

Raina and Alex hid in the foliage surrounding the island near the pier and surveyed the situation. There were six guards guarding the one boat, all of them were armed with semi-automatics. There were only the two of them, and Raina's un-silenced pistol, they couldn't use it. If they did it would bring the entire place running to their position and they couldn't fight off all those trained assassins.

The key here was stealth, cunning and precision. Alex formulated a plan in his mind and tapped Raina.

'What?' she mouthed silently. Alex signaled for her to follow his lead and she nodded. Alex watched the guards for a few minutes and saw they had a rounds pattern and there was one moment when all their backs were turned. That was when they would strike.

Silent as shadows, they ghosted out from the foliage and hid behind a pole. Then they waited for the guard to pass. When he had passed them and turned around they grabbed him and knocked him out with one strong blow to the head with the butt of Raina's pistol. The approached the second guard.

Back in the complex Veritas' body had been found, along with Alex's ankle bracelet. All the adult agents knew who and what Alex was, and know knew exactly what they were dealing with. Not taking a chance, they sounded the alarm.

Raina and Alex had just been about to take out the second guard when the alarm, in the buildings of the complex sounded. Startled the guards all turned and saw them. The guards froze for a split secondly in complete shock. Alex took his chance; He grabbed the guard by the head and brought his knee up to meet the bridge of the man's nose. He felt the nose break but the man was already unconscious. As he was running after the second guard, they regained themselves and brought up their guns.

Raina drew hers and shot in the air once. The guards immediately directed their fire on her. Raina looked at Alex and tossed him the keys to the boat. "Get out of here if you get the chance!" she yelled above the commotion as she jumped to the left to avoid the bullet spray. While the four guards left standing had their gunfire focused on Raina, Alex went up to each one and knocked them out. Breathing hard Alex surveyed the scene. All six guards were now unconscious, but the commotion it had caused had alerted the rest of the complex and the ten adult assassins as well as the majority of Alex's class was coming after them. They were out of time.

"Alex, take the boat and go, I'll deal with them."

"Raina, there's twenty-five, even your not that good."

"You need to get out of here; if they catch you they'll kill you or enslave you again."

"I know! But there's no way in hell I'm leaving without you!"

"Ugh! Men!" She shouted, Alex wanted to say something else but at that moment the opposing force arrived. Alex didn't have time to think, he just struck out at anything around him. His fist connected with one mans face, his foot with another man's gut. Alex ducked and oncoming fist and retaliated with a shot of his own.

As Alex fought a realization hit him, there was no way of getting out of this alive. There was simply not enough time and too many people. As the fight progressed they were backed farther and farther down the pier. That's when Alex saw it, their way out. As the fight pushed them farther towards the water, they also pushed them closer to the boat.

As Alex thought a plan formulated in his mind, it would have to be fast and precise but it could work.

"Raina!" Alex shouted over the fray. Raina looked at him curiously, Alex looked in the direction of the boat, Raina followed his gaze and nodded. Now to put the plan into action.

As one Raina and Alex abandoned their battles and ran to the boat. Alex jumped in and started the ignition, Raina untied the moorings. And turned back to look at their assailants. They were approaching fast, and two had guns.

_There's no way _we're_ getting out of here alive._ Raina thought as a plan began forming in her own head. They had seconds left, Raina knew what she had to do, bracing herself on the dock she pushed the boat outwards.

"Raina, what are you doing?!?" Alex looked at her in shock as the boat drifted away from the pier, leaving her behind.

"We both know this is the only way spy-boy, now get outta here, and don't you dare come back or I'll kick your ass, like I should have done when I first met you."

"But-"

"Would you just get going' we're kind of slim on time." Raina looked as cool as ever and completely emotionless, but Alex had been a spy long enough to know she was scared but determined. Alex nodded and gunned the motor, not looking back.

The assassins arrived and Raina fought long and hard but was overcome by sheer force of numbers. The men forced her arms around her back and dragged her to the center of the pier where a man was waiting for her. When she reached her he looked at her with dead emotionless eyes. Everything about the man seemed dead and dull.

"You know we cannot tolerate this Raina." He said looking at the sixteen year old in an odd way.

"Go to Hell."

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your father young lady." The man said his voice as dead as ever.

"You may have sired me, but that does not make you my father." Raina looked at the man with other loathing.

"You have failed Raina," the man said raising a pistol, "and failure is not an option."

Alex traveled fast over the water, but cut the engine and looked back to where he had left Raina. He looked back just in time to hear the gunshot and see Raina fall to her knees. Alex fought the urge to go back and murder the man with the gun.

_No she knew what she was doing; she knew that this could happen. Don't make her sacrifice be in vain._

It took everything Alex had to turn away and start once again for Venice, glowing in the morning sun.

Raina felt the bullet penetrate her chest, she felt the pain and fell to her knees, her breathing stopped breathing. In the last moments before she died she wondered what lie her father would put on her tombstone. She imagined it would say the usual crap.

_Beloved Daughter_

_Rest In Peace_

_Young and Loved_

_Raina Scream_

And Jay Scream watched as his captive ran and his daughter died.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!(dodges tomatoes, pinappleswhere did that come from? shoes, cabbage and small obama plushies) **

**No seirously, i know you probably want to kill me but please don't ! the stoy's NOT i repeat NOT OVER YET. I still hav a couple twists up my sleeve. Oh and don't ask because yes raina IS dead and no she will NOT be coming back, she's gone and dead. review if you want!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	9. I'm BACK

**Hey all, guess what, I'm back and writing again. I'm the same person i just changed my pen name Gratia Donatus is latin, roughly translated it means "i have been given grace". As you've probably guessed i'm writing my story again. I'm sorry it's really short but it's better than nothing right?**

**luv, always,**

**Gratia Donatus**

* * *

Alex ran blindly through the streets of Venice, the scene on the docks as fresh as Raina's blood that undoubtedly still spilled. He ran until he could run no more, ignoring the angry cries of the people he knocked into or pushed out of his way. All he knew was he had to get away. Away from Scorpia, away from slavery, away from the girls body lying on the docks. He could not let her sacrifice be in vain.

As Alex ran he smacked completely into someone, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Alex groaned as the fall inflicted its sting on many partially healed bruises. The man he had run into was also groaning as he sat up.

"Jesus! Would it kill you to watch where you're going?" The man shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. Alex looked up in shock, that voice, he knew that voice. No, it couldn't be. Alex looked into the man's face, it was. It seemed fate had finally decided to throw him a bone. For sitting right in front of him was his way back to England. Tom.

"Tom!" Alex shouted in shock and the boy looked up at him; Tom's eyes widened in recognition and disbelief.

"Alex? God is it really you?" Alex nodded as he helped Tom regain his feet.

"What the hell Alex? We've been looking for you for over a month and you finally turn up running like a madman in Venice?"

"It's a long story Tom and I'd be glad to tell it to you, but not now, and not here." Tom pressed his lips together understanding Alex's reasoning.

"Come with me, I'll take you to my hotel where you _will_ tell me all about it." With those last words the two headed off towards Tom's hotel.

Sometime later Tom was staring at Alex in shock over what he had just heard. Alex had told him his whole story, beginning with his kidnapping and ending with the death of Raina.

"Oh my God Alex, I am so sorry." Alex just shook his head as the gunshot rang through his head again. He hadn't realized how much he'd depended on Raina. He hadn't thought of her romantically, never, but as a close friend. No one else in the world could relate to him as much as she did. Other friends could sympathize, but never truly understand, only Raina. And now with the blink of an eye and the pull of a trigger, she was gone.

"Stay here Alex; I need to make a phone call." Alex merely nodded too lost in his own thoughts to notice much less care. He glanced around the room, it was small but quaint; white walls and curtains along with white linens that contrasted nicely with the dark wood furniture. A vase of flowers rested on the bedside table adding a splash of color that didn't seem to belong there.

Tom walked back into the room carrying an envelope.

"Here," he said as he thrust the envelope at Alex. "That's the money you'll need for a train back to England." Alex stared at the envelope in disbelief.

"Tom how could I ever-" Tom held up a hand to silence him and Alex fell silent.

"Please," he said "just take the money and get back to England before those Scorpia people find you again. I don't want my best friend to be enslaved and forced to train amateur assassins." Alex grinned at Tom and was about to say something when he continued.

"Do me a favor, after you go see Jack, go and give those MI6 bastards what for."

Alex grinned wider and made a mock bow to Tom. "It would be my pleasure!"

Tom smiled and hugged Alex before quite literally shoving him out the door. Alex took off at a run towards the train station. It was a small dinky place that smelled of sweat and stale cigarette smoke. Alex walked up to the grungy counter and purchased a one way ticket under Tom's name using Tom's passport.

He soon realized why tom had suggested the train and not an air plane or car. The Train conductor could care less that the boy in the picture and the boys standing before him looked nothing alike. He sold him the ticket and went back to reading an Italian magazine.

As Alex boarded the train his thoughts began to wander it started in many places during his life but always ended with Raina's murder on the docks of Malagosto. He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind but that was easier said than done. As the train left the station all thoughts of the past were banished and one single thought filled all his senses.

He was going home.

* * *

**So what'd you think, it's sortof a filler but i liked it. Review if ya want!**

**luv, always,**

**Gratia Donatus**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all!  
Well i didn't get many reviews last time but i'm hoping that'll change! A couple notes before the story italics ar both thoughts and dreams, yall are big kids so i'm guessing you can differentiate. I went back and read the story and realized i didn't do a very good job of keeping the time scale consistant so here it goes, Alex was kept as a prisoner before he agreed to teach the class for what he thinks is a week, and spent a month and a half teaching the operation so he thinks he was their for almost two months, sorry for the confusion!  
I'll stop rambling now! ENJOY!!!**

**Luv, Always,  
Gratia Donatus.**

* * *

Alex leaned back in the rickety old seat on the train. It was past midnight, but unable to afford passage in the sleeper car, he was tossing and turning on worn out recliner.

_Not that I can blame the recliner. _Alex thought wearily, it was true; Alex couldn't blame the recliner for not being able to sleep. It was the dreams that plagued him whenever he closed his eyes that he blamed. Like the one he had just escaped from the memory still resounded through his head.

_He was walking through pitch blackness, and yet was able to see. Around him was nothing, nothing at all, no sound he wasn't even sure if the place had a floor. But there must be a floor, or else what was he walking on. He continues to walk in a direction that he thinks is straight until he sees a man sitting behind a desk. Alex can think of no reason for a desk in this strange place but approaches anyway._

_As he approaches he notices the man is facing away from him, but seems to know he is there, for, he gestures for Alex to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Alex sits and immediately he is cuffed to the chair by wrists and ankles._

"_We need your help Alex." The man says turning around to reveal the colorless face of Mr. Blunt._

"_No!" Alex shouts at him "I told you, I never chose this! Let me go!" Blunt only smiles cynically._

"_Come now Alex, I promise this will be the last time…last time…last time" Those last two words echo through the nothing. They surround Alex in an impenetrable binding that he cannot free himself from._

"_NO!" He yells and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them again he finds himself standing alone in the nothing again. Breathing hard he once again begins to walk. A time passes and a little girl sitting on the ground. Alex approaches cautiously, remembering the desk that had also seemed harmless. As he approached he heard the girl's voice. She was singing, softly slowly almost, eerily._

"_Ring around the rosy_

_Pocket full of posies." Alex shivered, the song gave him chills. The girl was playing with a doll sitting cross legged on the floor._

"_Ashes, Ashes." Alex was now right behind the girl, close enough to see her plaid dress and long black hair that had a ribbon with the same print of her dress; but he couldn't see her face as she was sitting with her back facing him. She paused in her song and stood. Alex tensed and took a step back. The girl began to turn slowly and as she turned she began to grow. As she grew her hair began to shoot back into her skull and some turned white. The ribbon disappeared and the dress began to change into black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. When the girl had finished turning Alex found himself looking at Raina. Her face was deathly pale and she did not blink. For a moment all they did was stare at each other._

"_They all fall down." Raina finished, she stared at Alex for another second before looking down at her chest, Alex followed her gaze and gasped. There was a gaping bullet hole in the center of her chest; blood flowed freely from the wound. Raina looked up at Alex briefly then began to fall backwards, her eyes rolling back as death took her._

"_No!" Alex shouted and reached for her, but as soon as he touched her she vanished in a puff of smoke. Alex stared at his hands in horror as maniacal laughter filled the air._

That was when Alex had awakened, bolting upright and drenched in a cold sweat. After taking in his surroundings Alex leaned back against the chair which is where he began. He stared out the window unable to sleep; soon, very soon they would come to northern France. From there it would be safe to call MI6 and Jack. The safest he could be from Scorpia, he had no doubt that they had operatives there, but he had no choice. Slowly, very slowly, Alex watched the night melt away, as it was replaced by bright sun light.

Finally, the conductor came through his car and announced that they were coming up on the final stop. Once the train had stopped, Alex left the train and the dingy station as fast as he could without looking suspicious. When he had walked a good distance from the station he found a pay phone and dug through his pocket for the change. Once he had found it he dialed his own home phone. The phone rang several times before an American woman answered.

"Hello?" Alex sucked in his breath for a moment; he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until now.

"Hello?" Jack asked again sounding agitated. Alex shook himself before replying.

"Do not say my name." silence was the only response to that and for a while neither said a word.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes."

"Are you in danger?"

"Also yes."

"Are you injured?"

"Minimally, listen I need your help. I need you to go to the _bank_, not your bank, my bank. I need you to tell them I'm north of the bullfight and need money and a passport. I also need you to tell them that Ian will be calling tonight at the house 5:30."

"Okay, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'll be fine until tomorrow evening, by then I hope my patience will pay off. I have to go I can't stay here very long."

"I understand and I look forward to seeing you again."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Alex hung up and walked quickly away from the pay phone to the town square where he figured he would be safest. Once there he pulled out the envelope that Tom had given him. The passport was still there as was enough money for one night in a motel. Alex decided to wait a bit before finding somewhere to stay for the night, just in case Scorpia had been monitoring his phone call with Jack.

At around three o'clock that afternoon he found a small motel off the beaten path to sleep for the night. He checked in and then went to his room it was simple a small bed covered in an old floral bedspread. The walls were wooden and the whole place smelled like stale cigarette smoke and mothballs. Was it nice? No, but it was better than the bear concrete cell he'd been in for the past month and a half. Alex sat on the bed as memories over came him.

* * *

**Hehehehe, yeah i decided i was gonna flashback to Alex's torture time, before meeting Raina. I have a feeling it will be long. I could make it one chapter or several. it all depends on you, review with what you want an I'll oblige!!!!!!!**

**Luv, always  
Gratia Donatus**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, so i haven't updated sinc like september, thats like half a year...........I am really sorry i could blame it on a number of things but the truth be told there are two reasons one i just didn't write all that much and 2 this chap gave me hell. not that anyone is reading this. on to the chap**

**GD**

_

* * *

_

_"You will work for us Alex or you will suffer."_

_Veritas spoke these words as he approached Alex who was lying on the ground in the aftershock of electricity coursing through his body. Alex stared at Veritas in disbelief; they had given him a shock anklet, to keep him in line. There was no way he was getting out of this one today._

_Alex dragged himself slowly to his feet, aware of the tingling that still surged through his muscles. When he stood on his own two feet again he stared the man straight in the face. Veritas was at least a head taller than Alex but at that moment, Veritas was dwarfed by the sheer power with which Alex bore himself and the passion in his voice._

"_I will never work for you. You have no desire but the pain of the innocent and the blood of the good. Your twisted minds could never grasp all the pain you have caused. I will rot in hell before I am the cause of it. In other words Dr. Veritas, kiss. My. Ass."_

_Veritas narrowed his eyes at the boy's reply, it would take time to break this one, but he would see it done. He would have the pleasure of seeing the great Alex Rider fall at his feet and beg for a mercy that he would not find. It would be delicious indeed._

_Two operatives walked in the door through which Alex himself had come. The positioned themselves on either side of the door waiting for a signal from Veritas. The doctor smiled, he would enjoy breaking this one, but he would not accomplish it here, not today._

"_Men! Take the prisoner to his cell. Ensure two guards are posted outside the door at all times and make it a cell with no windows." The two guards nodded and approached the boy standing defiantly in the middle of the floor. As soon as they were within arm's reach Alex did the only thing that came naturally. He attacked._

_Alex lashed out at one man and then rounded on the other with a round house kick to the chest. Before he could celebrate, the first man was on him again. Alex aimed the heel of his hand towards the other man's nose. At the last second the man moved and took the blow to the jaw instead._

_That was Alex's one fatal mistake. By moving to avoid a direct hit, the operative had avoided a debilitating, possibly mortal, blow. The hit to the jaw was painful, but nothing a trained assassin couldn't handle. As Alex recovered the man landed his first blow in Alex's gut. After that, it was over much too quickly. _

_The second man recovered and attacked the already winded teen, and together they took him down. Not long after that Alex found himself in a small cell with no windows, no light and no way out._

Alex leaned back on the old bedspread remembering the anger he had felt those first few days, he remembered how all too soon the anger had been replaced with despair. One day had melded into another and Alex had no idea how long had passed. He would wake, stare, be beaten, sleep and repeat the process all over again.

Staring at the ceiling of the French motel Alex shivered thinking about how close he had come to being their slave. How close they had come to breaking him those days in the cell. Where there was nothing to look forward to and no way of knowing how many days had passed. Eventually Alex had decided that Veritas had probably sent someone to beat him once a day so he had started counting the beatings. He had received 7 beatings so he thought he had been gone for just over a month but he couldn't be certain.

Alex looked at the clock, it was time. He got up and left the motel heading to a different pay phone than the one he had previously occupied. Digging the last of his change out of his pocket Alex dialed home.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone.

"Hey it's Ian."Alex said holding his breath.

"Oh hello Ian, I was hoping you would call!" _Jack should have gone into Acting_ Alex mused before replying.

"Really, why?"

"Well I went to the bank today to talk about your account problems and they said that they'll be sending a representative right over."

"That's excellent, did they say when."

"They said it should be before six tonight and that they'll take you to dinner at the Palais en Cristal on their dime! Isn't that exciting?"

"Very, well it was lovely speaking with you again; I hope to visit after I finish my business here."

"I'll hold you to it!"

"Bye."

"See ya soon Ian!" to most people Jack would have sounded completely normal but Alex could hear the anxiety in her voice.

Alex looked at his watch, it was 5:45, he had to find the Palais en Cristal, or the Crystal Palace soon. Asking direction from a local Frenchman Alex soon arrived at the high-class restaurant. He entered the elegant doors and found himself in a crowded, dimly lit dining room. The host glared at his dirty clothing when he approached.

"May I help you?" the man asked in disgust, narrowing his eyes Alex responded coolly.

"Ian Rider, I believe someone is waiting for me." The fat man looked at his list before nodding.

"Oui, monsieur there is and I am to take you to them straight away. Alex nodded as the man grabbed a decorative menu and beckoned him to follow. They past lovers and families and people of all sorts before coming to a halt near the back of the room where someone sat alone at a table holding up a menu. The menu obscured the persons face but Alex could see the its hands and surmised that the figure was a woman.

Alex was handed a menu before the host departed.

"Ian, Have a seat won't you?" the woman said from behind the menu, Alex complied. After sitting, the woman lowered the menu to reveal the always serious face of Mrs. Jones.

"How are you Alex?" she said softly, dropping pretense.

"I'm fine, how's Jack?"

"She fine though, distraught over you of course. I must say we were shocked when she showed up at the Bank claiming to have heard from you. We were skeptical, of course, but it really is you!" Then Mrs. Jones did something completely out of character, she got up walked over to him and hugged him. Alex gasped in both surprise and pain. Mrs. Jones pulled back and almost looked concerned…almost.

"Are you alright?" Alex nodded but the pain stabbing through his still healing body said otherwise.

"We should get going." She said reverting back to her business like self. Alex nodded and stood, following her back through the tables and out the door. Neither noticed the man watching them, not even when he opened a cell phone and spoke softly into it.

Outside the air was cool and crisp Mrs. Jones wrapped a jacket around herself and beckoned Alex to follow. They walked down several streets before a car pulled up and both got inside. For awhile no one said anything. Cars moved through the city lanes around them, but in the car all was deathly silent.

"Alex…" Mrs. Jones began, she never got the chance to finish. A gunshot ripped through the air as one of the car's tires blew out. The car lurched and Mrs. Jones looked at Alex once again all business.

"That must be Scorpia, Alex. They're after you! We have to get you back to England." She reached into her coat pocket and produced a passport, cell phone and 9mm pistol.

"Do NOT use that unless you have no choice. You need to get to Flamage Airstrip now, there's a plane waiting to take you back to England." Another tire blew out almost making the driver lose control. "GO!"

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He flung open the door and rolled off the road. Ignoring his aching body, Alex stumbled to his feet and began to run. More gun shots peppered the pavement behind him as he ran. He had to keep moving!

Alex stole a glance back and saw two people on motorcycles wielding semi-automatic machine guns pointed straight at him. Alex redoubled his efforts. The motorcycles were gaining, there was no way he could out run them. His only chance was to surprise them and get out of view before they could react.

He searched the road for options. There! A small alley between two buildings a little more than 100 yards away. It was his only chance, but could he make it that far!

He sprinted zigzagging to avoid the spray of bullets that smacked into the sidewalk behind him.

50 yards.

The cyclists were almost upon him.

25 yards

More bullets

10 yards a hand reached toward him, trying to pull him back into a life of slavery.

"No!" He shouted and darted into the alley. The cyclists were surprised but quickly got over it and went to chase him down the alley. Alex arrived at the end of the alley and found himself on a bridge over a wide canal. On the other side Alex could see more cyclist heading toward him. Alex's eyes widened, he was trapped!

Looking around, Alex found his only option and climbed over the rail. The cyclists arrived and Alex turned to face them. One of them turned off his bike and got off. He looked at Alex and then removed his helmet. He was a fairly tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, when he spoke it was with a distinct German accent.

"Come now Alex, be reasonable. We only want you to come home." He said mockingly.

"That _Place_ is not my home! Just leave me alone!" the man snorted.

"I am afraid that we cannot do zat Alex. Even if that means forcing you to come back with a bullet in both your legs." To Alex it sounded like he was really hoping for the latter. Alex glared at the man.

"I'm never going back!" Alex spread his arms, "Ever!" he shouted and allowed himself to fall backwards off the bridge.

"NO!" The Scorpia man yelled as he ran to edge just in time to see the splash. He growled the kid had escaped them once again, if he had survived the fall, the man would make sure Alex paid dearly. Man opened his cell and pressed the Speed dial.

"Colon to headquarters, the boy jumped off a bridge….Yes sir…Yes sir…right away sir." Colon sent on last look to the water bellow before heading back to his bike.

"Let's move!" he shouted to his men and they rode off.

A few minutes later Alex heaved himself out from under the bridge's metal work and headed towards the airport. When people passed over the bridge the next day, they would wonder what had happened to the stone flower pot that had once adorned the bridge.

* * *

**Okay so this was alot longer than the othe one so be happy. and now i'm doing an experiment. I want to see how many people acctually read these AN's so if you're reading this submit a reveiw with your thoughts and the words "Mi tortuga es en Fuego" an i'll mention you in the next chap if you tell me what it means i'll let you PM me with what you want to happen to poor alex next! ready and GO!**

**GD**


	12. Final Chapter

**Well Guys this is where i wish you all a very fond farewell. that's right this is the end of my story. the final chapter. For those of you who completed the mission i gave you...congrats i will be wait for your ideas!**

**GD**

* * *

Alex arrived at the air strip and boarded the small jet. He took a seat and let his thoughts wander.

He couldn't wait to get home. He missed Jack and Tom. He missed the rainy England days and playing soccer at school. Hell, Alex even missed school!

Briefly he wondered what it was like to have a totally normal life, to worry about math tests, sports and girls. Those things seemed so fickle to Alex now. He had saved more people than he could count more times than he could count, but had lost his childhood doing so. Part of him wished that MI6 had never found him! But another part knew that if they had never found him, chances are he'd be dead by now. First with the Storm Breaker's releasing a deadly virus into every school around the country, and even if he managed to survive that, there was always the matter of the Russian maniac who had wanted to Make England into a nuclear wasteland. And let's not forget his first run in with Scorpia where they had almost killed of an entire generation of school kids through lethal flu shots.

No, chances were that if he had never been called on, he, and everyone he loved, would be dead.

As Alex was thinking Mrs. Jones boarded the plane, looking none the worse for wear.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, are you and the driver okay?" She nodded.

"They didn't chase after you?" She shook her head.

"It seemed that they were only interested in you Alex." Now it was Alex's turn to nod.

"Are you sure you're alright? After so much time, we were beginning to wonder if we'd ever see you again." Alex looked at her confused.

"So much time, it was just over two months…wasn't it?" Now it was Mrs. Jones turn to look surprised.

"No Alex, you've been gone for over half a year." Alex looked at her, shocked. Half a year, he had been a captive for over half a year. But how? He had knew he had only been teaching the would-be-assassins for about a month and he was sure he had only spent two or three weeks in the cell right?

"I wonder if Raina knew?" he mumbled to himself, Mrs. Jones heard him and sat bolt upright.

"Did you say Raina?"

"Yes…"

"Did this Raina, perhaps, have black and white hair and disturbing eye color?" Alex chuckled at Mrs. Jones choice of words.

"Yeah, why?" Mrs. Jones leaned back in her chair and slid her hand over her face.

"I think there is something you should watch Alex." Alex watch confused as she pulled out a portable DVD player and set it before him. She hit play and leaned back so he could watch. The video started.

The camera shook for a second before being set down on a solid surface. Then Raina came into the frame. The background was a typical barrack for Scorpia operatives. Bare except for a bed desk and small dresser. Raina Began to speak.

"Hello, I don't know who is going to get this message and I don't care. My name is Raina, and I am one of Scorpia's youngest operatives. Before you shut the tape off you should hear what I have to say. Soon very soon, Alex Rider will be coming back to you. Alex if you're watching this, that means that you've escaped and that I'm either still here or dead." Alex winced as the scene of her death replayed itself in his mind.

"If I am dead you don't need to worry about it, I've been dead for a long time already. Anyway, I sent this DVD to MI6 just in case I am dead; I have things that I needed to tell you.

"First of all, while I was searching Veritas' office for the speedboat keys I came across some files. They were about you. You told me that you had been in the cells under the complex for about two weeks, but you're wrong Alex. They kept you locked up for four months."

_Thanks for the info Raina, but you're a bit late_ Alex thought sarcastically.

"They put a drug in the food they gave you. It slowed down your metabolism and your heart rate so your body wouldn't need so much food and force fed you water once a day to keep you alive. When you were awake, they would beat you. Alex they kept you unconscious for weeks on end!"

Raina looked horrified with what she had seen, Alex was just surprised, _So that's how they did it._ He thought. He had wondered how he had been kept in a cell for such a long time and not notice. Raina continued.

"What's more Alex, while you were asleep they were giving you another drug to suppress you adrenaline and aggression hormones to keep you mellow. So I started switching your food with mine. I gotta say that if this is way you felt all the time, it's no wonder you were always so unresponsive." Alex smiled at her joke sadly, she may have been am annoying angry victim, but he missed her.

"I hope you never have to watch this, and that I can explain it all myself, but incase I can't, you needed to know. If you are watching this, know that it isn't your fault and I don't blame you. Goodbye Alex." A tear flowed from her white eyes before she got up and turned off the camera.

Alex stared at the blank screen for a second, now that Raina was off the screen he was beginning to take in what she'd said, and he was not happy. Anger coursed through him at the speed of light. They had kidnapped him; they had drugged him and used a drug to control him. Alex wanted to scream. Instead he stared at the blank screen wishing that it were Raina.

"Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked hesitantly

"What?" Alex spat still seething.

"That girl…Raina, is she...I mean did they…"

"She died trying to save me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alex. Is there anything I can do?" Alex turned and glared out the window of the unmoving plane.

"Just take me home." He said not looking at her. She went to talk to the pilot and soon they were rolling down the runway.

Alex knew that soon enough he would have to give an account of his time with Scorpia. He knew that they would come after him again. But right now he didn't care; he just wanted to go home.

At some point Mrs. Jones came back into the cabin, but Alex didn't look up. Soon he would be thrust back into this world again, but for now he was content to fly in silence.

Jay Scream hated bad news. And this was as bad as it got. His prisoner had escaped and the only other person he had to run Schooled Sabotage was now buried six feet under the ground. Raina had served her purpose.

Scream had no remorse about killing his daughter. She had become a liability, and just like so many before her, she was quickly dealt with.

Scream turned to the other person in the room. He was an older teenager; he had ebony hair and sapphire eyes. The boy stood still waiting for further instructions from Scream.

"Do not fail me Caleb." Scream said, the boy nodded and left the room. Scream turned his attention to the window. The sun was setting over Malagosto in radiant colors. Emotionlessly he closed the curtains. Beauty was something to be observed by the weak he had more important things to worry about.

Alex Rider. The boy's face appeared in his memory taunting him. Today he allowed himself only one emotion. Anger. A rage that threaten to boiled over at the mere mention of Alex Rider. He was sure the boy was not dead, no boys like Alex take much longer and much more effort to kill. Alex was alive, he was sure of it, and Scream would have him back.

On that thought Scream walked across the blood stained carpet ignoring the glassy blue eyes and blonde hair of Colon. He would send a cleanup crew later.

How he hated bad news.

* * *

**And so it is on a cliff hanger that i end Alex Sold. THIS WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!! though probably a shorter one. but i need your help i can't decide on a title i need votes.... your options are**

**1. Ramifications**

**2. Scream Alex**

**3. Best Served Cold**

**4. From Student to Teacher**

**It'sa all up to you guys...let me know which you want and that's the name i'll give it! thanx for reading R&R**

**GD**


End file.
